vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Vader
Power and Stats Tier: 8''' | '''6-B Name: Darth Vader (formerly Anakin Skywalker) Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: over 46 years old (Episode VI) Classification: Human cyborg/Force-User/Dark Lord of the Sith Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, clairvoyance, telepathy, telekinesis, forcefield creation, enhanced senses, mind/memory manipulation, regeneration (mid-low, survived buried under rumble for at least a day and was capable of healing a damaged lung), transmutation resistance (resisted the effects of the Muur Talisman which turns even force users into monsters known as Rakghouls), empathy, technopathy, levitation Destructive Capacity: Large Building Level+, City block level+ with TK | Small island level+, likely higher with TK (capable of matching Galen Marek in telekinetic combat), country level+ with Force Destruction (his most powerful technique, should be capable of matching the type of energy he can produce for Tutaminis) Speed: Hypersonic+, relativistic+ reactions augmented by precog | Relativistic+; lightspeed reactions augmented by precog Range: Interplanetary with the Force Durability: Building level+ naturally; City block Level+ '''with Force amplification | '''Building level+ naturally; country level+ with Force amplification (withstood prolonged exposure to a bloodlusted Galen Marek's [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=21981 Force Lightning]), can only survive Force lightning for a short time due to cybernetic enhacements Lifting Strength: Peak human+; can be augmented to superhuman levels thanks to Force amplification Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Force amplification (one of the physically strongest Force Users of his era) Stamina: Superhuman+ Standard Equipment: Lightsaber, armor that can resist blaster bolts and lightsaber strikes to a degree Weakness: Vulnerable to electric attacks of sufficient strength due to being a cyborg, cannot use Force Lightning (can shield himself with the force and also modify his suit against this but strong enough electric attacks can still kill him, such as Darth Sidious') Intelligence: '''Mechanical and technical genius, built an advanced droid and a pod racer when he was 9 years old, designed custom starfighters and other devices, master starfighter pilot, high strategic intelligence and leadership ability, mastery of multiple forms of lightsaber combat, good at psychological manipulation '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Dun Moch:' A Sith technique, it involves probing the mind of the opponent then using the info for psychological warfare to erode their will. Experienced practicioners can work on experienced force users who are capable of blocking their mind out from probes. '-Force Choke:' Possibly his most used technique, he applies his telekinesis to crush an opponent's throat (or other body parts if he chooses). Usually used to kill insubordinate underlings. Interestingly it only requires line of sight to use, as Vader displayed over several kilometers the ability to Force Choke Imperial Officers such as Admiral Ozzel. '-Force Scream:' An enraged scream that causes devastation to any that were unfortunate enough to be in close proximity who were'nt strong enough to survive, he used this in episode III despite the weakened state he was in after the fight and pain of surgery to shake the room and crush machinery in it. He threatened to bring down the Jedi Temple while choking out an Inquisitor(dark sider) till he stopped. He also shook a building to it's foundation while in a Hangar with Typho. All of this in his early years(during ROTS era months after the events on Mustafar). '-Force Shield:' Could shield himself from Starkiller's explosion that was visible from outside the Deathstar even in his damaged state from being hit with TK blasts, machinery and their explosions. '-Lightsaber Combat:' Vader is a master of the Shien and Djem So lightsaber styles, and is also proficient with the Ataru, Juyo, Makashi, and Soreso forms. Can also use his saber as a boomerang to decapitate opponents. '-Memory Manipulation:' He can rip into the mind of his opponent to gain info like he did in episode VI in his final duel with his son or learn new things such as a new language(called drain knowledge). He can project images of his opponent's fears, torturing them to a point they're left in a vegetative state for a while. He can access the memories of people to see, hear and feel what they did(including the force signature felt) to better understand things as shown with the force user Tesla. Can scramble the minds of non force sensitives at least since even Darth Maul was trained to do that. '-Mental Domination/Defense:' Can bend the will of opponents to do his biding, has even killed a Troydarian(beings famous for their ability to resist force suggestions) by inflecting mental pain on it.Can create mental blocks like experienced force users to prevent mind from being probed or scrambled and can also trace telepathic trails left behind by telepaths who may have planted something in his mind, a high level telepath however can leave no trails. '-Pyrokinesis:' Anakin Skywalker, at a young age, accidentally used this power to burn an opponent from the inside of their body. Vader has greater mastery of the force than him. '-Telekinesis:' Vader can easily rip off large chunks of machinery or other nearby objects weighing multiple tons and fling them at his opponents at high speeds, pummeling them into submission. Can alter the speed, direction and number to a point a veteran Jedi Master was overwhelmed by this. Shattered Aluminis Densecris as warm up which during the time of New Hope(episode IV) was considered unbreakble by science. Can stop the heart of people by attacking them internally.Can levitate himself such as over holes. Can move small spacecrafts. Other: This profile only covers Anakin Skywalker after he became Darth Vader The Sith Lords Respect Thread - Information on various Sith Lords powers, abilities, feats and backgrounds as well on the Force itself Keys: Canon | EU Universe Notable Victories Kira Yamato (Gundam SEED)(Note: He beat him in piloting skills) Luffy (One Piece) Orochimaru (Naruto) Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) Notable Losses Goku (Dragon Ball) Superboy Prime (DC Comics)Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie characters Category:Cyborg Category:Swordsmen Category:Tragic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Tyrants Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Comic Characters Category:Knights of Cerebus